


Eclipse

by C1ashi1dr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Happy ending though, Ryan and Graham just shake their heads, The Doctor is useless, Yaz is tired of the Doctor being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Yaz kissed the Doctor about a week ago (time is hard to tell on the TARDIS) and she'd thought that the Doctor was on board with it. However, the Doctor can't even stand to look at her and, when she takes the Fam to a planet to view a spectacular solar eclipse, Yaz decides to intervene.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a sequel to my other work "I Met Her On the Beach" but it can also stand alone so do with that info what you will. All the usual disclaimers with an emphasis on my lack of beta, as I wrote this in about half an hour in a burst of inspiration so it's complete garbage. Enjoy!

"Alright Fam, are we ready for another adventure?" The Doctor bounded into the TARDIS console room just seconds after Yaz had closed the door behind the three of them. She was looking between the three of them, biting her lip, grinning and clearly ready to get moving. Yaz chuckled as she grabbed a custard cream and shoved the whole thing into her mouth before mumbling words around crumbs. "I've gotta whole lot for us to do. What do you think of an eclipse? Big one, not just like the ones you've got here. There's this planet that has three moons and three suns, and once in an era does it happen that you get a full solar eclipse. It's totally brilliant, or so I've heard. What do you think?"

"Sounds great," Ryan supplied. "But you think it'll be safe? Last time you promised such a great sight, we ended up getting chased by the locals and their laser blasters. You know, because certain early civilizations were given guns by some idiot."

"Don't worry about it," the Doctor said. "This planet is completely uninhabited, or will be when we go. There's no one that knows about the place for a long time, didn't even get discovered by you lot until recently. To you at least. C'mon, it'll be great. We can even have a picnic or something."

Yaz watched in silence as the Doctor continued to move and ramble. Something was off, there was a certain way to her movements, bordering on clumsier than normal. Yaz couldn't help but notice the way she banged a hip into the console and hissed out a grunt between clenched teeth. There was something up with the Doctor and Yaz wanted to figure out what it was. But it wasn't like the Doctor would tell her.

Ever since their kiss on Axtria, the Doctor had been avoiding being alone with her. They'd talked, but, unbeknownst to Yaz, the Doctor had already begun piloting them back to Earth to pick the boys back up, so the time to chat was cut short by Ryan bursting in, ready to talk about what their shared mates were up to. And as much as Yaz loved Ryan, the intrusion was not welcome and she was finding it hard to forgive him for it. It was like he could have known, he hadn't been there. And the Doctor had avoided looking at her, leading Yaz to think that the Doctor had been doing it on purpose.

"C'mon, we'll go and we'll see the eclipse, it'll be brilliant. What do you think, Yaz?" 

The Doctor's question caught her off guard and Yaz gave a slightly dismissive smile, feeling bad when the Doctor's face fell. She didn't want to be cruel to the blonde, to be fair, but she was getting annoyed. The Doctor wasn't talking to her, wasn't ever addressing what happened between them even though Yaz had been waiting for it to happen for ages. She'd never wanted anything more than to let the Doctor snog her but it had happened and the Doctor wasn't even talking about it.

She caught the blonde's eyes from across the console room, but the Doctor looked away, face red and looking a bit guilty. Yaz couldn't help but feel a bit vindicated at that. At least the Doctor understood that she was annoyed, even if it was just a slight acknowledgement. It seemed like Yaz would have to take what she was given and not ask for anything more.

"You alright, mate?" Ryan's quiet voice from her side startled her a bit, and she was about to accuse him of sneaking up on her when she saw the look on his face. His brow was pinched in concern, he was frowning slightly and everything indicated that he was being serious. "You're acting a bit off." Yaz hadn't told him about the kiss, didn't think it was any of his business initially and then, as time went on, realized it was probably a one of thing that had happened.

She cast a look at the Doctor, to make sure she wasn't eavesdropping (she needn't have been worried, she was busy talking to Graham, probably about the wonders of Custard Creams) so she lowered her voice and looked at Ryan, trying not to let her voice crack.

"Before you and Graham came back a few days ago, the Doctor and I went to a beach. Well, a beach resort. Something like that, anyway-"

"You were too busy staring to pick up what she was saying, I've heard that story before. That's not new." The teasing grin on his face was enough to ease the sting of the barb. "But what happened? You're acting like she's gonna kick you off the TARDIS at the moment."

"I kissed her," Yaz said. "When we got back. She was being adorable and was all up in my space like she usually is but you guys weren't here so I kissed her. Didn't even think about it, really." She gave a quiet sigh.

"Good on you!" Ryan said, and Yaz glared at him. "Not...good on you?" He sounded confused and Yaz sighed. She'd better explain all of it before Graham or the Doctor became intrigued with what they were talking about.

"She's not said anything about it. We were chatting when you guys came in, but that's all I've heard about it happening. Nothing about what happened. She barely even looks at me, let alone indicates that she wants me to do it again. Which is weird, because she seemed really into it-"

"I don't wanna know the details," Ryan said, gagging slightly. "But that is kinda weird. Maybe it's a Doctor thing? You should just talk to her. Corner her, get her alone." He snapped his fingers, grinning deviously. "Tell you what, when we get onto this planet, I'll distract grandad with something and you two will get to talk it out. Then we can get rid of all this weird tension in the air because, no offense mate, but you're pining like a puppy whose mam left the room."

He laughed, dodging the swat on the arm that Yaz aimed his way.

~~~~~~~~

The TARDIS was being nice for the day, and they landed without much of a problem. The Doctor sent a thankful look up at the console, said a proper thanks to the door frame as she passed, and stepped out onto the new planet. She'd never been, she hadn't been lying to the fam when she'd said that. No more old planets for them, too many memories. Unless it was earth, but it was easy to avoid memories there. Plenty of historical figures to lose herself in tracking down and meeting. Where had she been going with that? Oh, right, no more old planets.

She was glad she'd stowed this one for a rainy day, initially with Clara. Clara would have loved this planet, so would have any of them. They'd all had that sense of adventure about them, the need for new sights. But the Fam were great and, as she looked behind her, they were equally awed by the pristine planet as she was.

"It's great weather!" she shouted over the wind, then scrunched up her face. Yaz was looking at her again and that familiar stab of guilt hit her in the gut. She'd felt bad about how she'd left it all, really, but a night of tinkering with the TARDIS after the initial kiss had left her feeling cowardly. Even with the TARDIS at her back, mentally encouraging her, scolding her by dragging them to dangers across the universe, the Doctor couldn’t help but feel that cowardice.  
So the Doctor did what she always did when she was feeling cowardly: she ran.

Graham was holding a picnic basket, Ryan a large quilt that they'd found buried in the depths of the TARDIS. She was grateful that they'd gone to the trouble to make food, she certainly wouldn't have remembered to do so. Still, they went off almost immediately to set up.

"Don't worry about it, Doc," Graham had said the moment she made to follow. He hadn’t even looked behind him. "We've got it. Just hang out with Yaz while we get this set up." Then he and Ryan disappeared down the slope to do just as they had said, talking quietly to one another. 

She looked up at Yaz, feeling guilty. She was certain she looked like a scolded puppy, she had a habit of looking like such when something was wrong. "Hiya Yaz," she said, voice surprisingly quiet, even to her. 

"Doctor," Yaz said, and the distant tone of voice made the Doctor wince. "You doin' alright?"

"Yaz, I'm sorry I-"

"You know, Doctor," Yaz continued on, cutting her off without regard to what the Doctor was saying. The Time Lord snapped her mouth shut, biting her lip gently. "When you kissed me the other day, I thought 'I can't believe it. I thought that she'd kick me off the TARDIS for wanting to do this and here she is, snogging the life out of me like it's the only thing she can do in the universe.’ And I really thought, I really thought I'd finally get to talk to you about everything I've been feeling."

"Yaz-"

"My turn to talk now, Doctor," Yaz said, and the Doctor flinched at the snap in her tone. Immediately, her face and voice softened. "Sorry, I just...I need to say this while I've got the courage. I'm not like you, I don't have this boundless bravery I can't just say things. I want you Doctor, I want to travel with you and see the universe and I want to be able to hold your hand and look at you and know that you're by my side no matter what. And I thought that I'd never get it and then I kissed you and you kissed me and I thought that maybe something was going right. And then you wouldn't talk to me." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Doctor, you can't even look at me without wanting to run to the other end of the console. Do you-" She watched Yaz visibly swallow, eyes starting to cloud. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" the Doctor shouted, maybe a bit too loud but she didn't care. She crossed the small gap between the two of them. "Yasmin Khan, that is the last thing I want you to do, believe me. I want-" she swallowed herself, trying to gather the right words to say, the right words that would keep Yaz there and in front of her. She couldn't have Yaz run away from this. It would break her. "I want to show you all the universe has to offer and I want to take you to the most beautiful places in the universe, you have to know this but I'm-" her voice broke. "I'm so scared, Yaz."

"Of me?"

"No, not of you. You're brilliant, absolutely brilliant. I'm scared that I'm going to muck it up like I somehow always manage to do. I'm afraid you'll get hurt or I'll lose you in some way or-" she had to cut herself off, but Yaz was staring up at her with eyes so wide, so trusting that her heart broke. How could she ever hurt this brilliant human? How could she ever hope to resist her like she'd been trying to do? "I'm scared of what I might do for you, Yaz."

"I'm here, Doctor," Yaz said. "You've just got to talk to me, but it's like you can't even do that. There's so many things you're keeping secret from all of us. We don't know who you are, where you came from, what your people are like..." she'd said such things so many times, it felt like pain every time she had to point it out. "I just want you, Doctor. I'm an adult, I can make my decisions and I'm choosing you. I'll always choose you."

The kiss was unexpected, but the Doctor couldn't take it anymore, surging forward and kissing her. It was all desperation and frustration with a hint of sadness and longing and before long the Doctor's respiratory bypass kicked in. Yaz gasped for breath when they pulled apart but the Doctor didn't let her have a lot of reprieve, immediately kissing her again. They didn't pull apart for a long moment.

"Are we interrupting?" Graham's teasing call from below them was what made them break apart. The Doctor hadn't even realized that her hands had been in Yaz's hair, Yaz's hands on her back, gripping her jacket. She wanted to feel embarrassed but she was just so happy that Yaz was there that she only beamed at grin and dashed down the hill to where Ryan was already reclining on the blanket, hands over his eyes while the last of the sunlight washed over them.

The Doctor was rambling, she could feel it in the way her mouth was moving, but she couldn't help herself, mind still racing. She was going to be able to keep snogging Yaz (that was so awesome, she didn't have the words for it) and Ryan and Graham were staring at the two of them like it was a secret the four of them and the grass could keep. Yaz gripped her hand as they sat down.

"Don't forget protection, you lot. Don't want you losing your eyesight, couldn't explain that to your families. Just a few moments to totality. The TARDIS even dropped us in totality, isn't she just the best?" 

"Hush, Doc," Ryan said. "Trying to watch the show." She snapped her mouth closed, but Yaz leaned against her shoulder as they settled down to watch the movement of the suns and moons. She reached slightly, found Yaz's hand, and linked their hands. 

"This is great, Fam," the Doctor whispered, and was startled when no one shushed her. 

"Glad to be here with you, Doc," Graham said. "Always makes this kinda thing better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel fre to leave kudos, comments all that stuff. Just hearing the feedback from you guys makes my day. Remember to stay safe and wash your hands!


End file.
